Flower Spirit
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Bunga sakura tampak bermekaran dan berguguran di malam itu. Seakan menjadi saksi akan bertemunya satu jiwa dan satu insan, seakan hidup kembali pada malam itu, di hari musim semi yang indah. Special for: #BeforeOurSpring.


**Flower Spirit**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any profit about it.**

 **Warning: OOC, canon, dll.**

 **Sumarry: Bunga sakura tampak bermekaran dan berguguran di malam itu. Seakan menjadi saksi akan bertemunya satu jiwa dan satu insan, seakan hidup kembali pada malam itu, di hari musim semi yang indah. Special for: #BeforeOurSpring.**

 **...**

Bunga sakura tampak berguguran dan bermekaran, semilir angin sejuk tampak bertiup dengan mendaya, meniupkan helai demi helai rambut indigo seorang gadis yang tengah merajut sebuah syal di atas rerumputan. Malam telah tiba menjelang, terang rembulan tampak semakin benderang nan menandakan jika malam di hari musim semi telah tiba dan sudah waktunya bagi gadis itu untuk pulang dan tertidur.

Namun, karena dirinya masih terlihat asyik merajut disana, ia masih terjaga dan masih asyik melakukan aktivitasnya merajut di atas rerumputan. Tak peduli akan hari yang semakin malam, gadis itu terus merajut dan merajut ditemani oleh kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran dan ditemani oleh benang merah serta tiupan angin musim semi di malam hari.

"Awww..."

Gadis bermata perak itu secara tiba-tiba memekik, saat merasakan adanya tusukan yang secara mendadak tertancap di ibu jarinya oleh jarum jahit yang tajam itu.

"Sakit sekali, fyuhhh," keluh gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu sembari menghisap ibu jarinya guna menyembuhkan luka yang ada disana akibat tusukan jarum nan tajam itu.

" _Berhati-hatilah, Hinata-sama."_

Mendengar sebuah suara bisikan samar-samar yang tiba-tiba beralun di telinga kanannya, gadis bernamakan Hinata itu secara reflks menoleh ke belakang dan Hinata hanya mampu mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat bahwa, tidak ada orang sama sekali disana. Alhasil, bulu kuduk gadis bermata perak itu langsung merinding menandakan jika dia tengah dalam keadaan takut di malam mencekam itu.

'Tadi itu suara siapa ya? Kok, aku merasa seperti ada suara yang membisik kepadaku,' batin Hinata takut-takut.

" **SRAKKK..."**

"Eh!"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Hinata kembali memekik saat merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menyibakkan helai rambut indigonya ke belakang telinga. Terkejut, Hinata kembali menoleh ke belakang dan tatapan matanya membulat takut saat dirinya melihat sesosok bayangan pria muda bertubuh tegap dan berambut panjang yang sangat ia kenal. Bayangan roh pria itu tampak berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang di bibirnya, sebuah senyuman hangat yang ingin dia berikan pada Hinata seorang.

"Ne-Neji- _niisan,_ ti-tidak mu-mungkin," ucap Hinata dengan lirih dan terbata-bata, sirat akan ketakutan. Ia benar-benar takut dan terkejut saat melihat sosok Hyuga Neji, sang kakak sepupu yang sudah wafat lima tahun yang lalu karena ingin melindungi dirinya di tengah perang itu. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui jika sang kakak berada disini, berdiri di hadapannya, dalam sosok bayangan.

"Janganlah takut, Hinata- _sama_ ," ucap sosok Neji sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata yang tengah memundurkan langkahnya dengan takut-takut.

"Kyaaa!" pekik Hinata yang saat itu mulai terjatuh. Gadis itu sontak memejamkan matanya seakan pasrah apabila, punggungnya akan terluka karena membentur ibu bumi.

' **GREB.'**

Sesaat Hinata kembali membuka matanya saat merasakan sebuah pelukan, pelukan hangat yang membuat dirinya terlindungi dan pelukan hangat yang membuat tubuhnya tidak jadi membentur kerasnya ibu bumi.

"Neji- _niisan,_ " gumam Hinata lirih.

"Hinata- _sama,_ janganlah takut. Saya disini hanya untuk melindungi anda. Saya tidak menyangka kalau anda semakin cantik," ujar Neji memuji Hinata sambil mengangkat tubuh gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Katakan padaku, katakan padaku ka-kalau ini bu-bukan mimpi hikss," ujar Hinata terisak sambil menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan air mata menetes membasahi pipinya.

Neji yang melihat sang adik sepupu menangis, Neji pun langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi gadis itu. Mengelusnya, menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipinya, serta menangkupnya erat seakan ingin memberikan kehangatan padanya.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Hinata _-sama_. Aku ada disini," ujar Neji sambil merengkuh Hinata dengan erat.

"Neji _-niisan_ ," gumam Hinata sambil menangis dan menyebut nama sang kakak, memeluknya erat seakan tidak ingin Neji pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hinata- _sama,_ jangan menangis," ujar Neji tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata.

Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, hanya mampu menunduk dan terus menangis. Gadis itu benar-benar tak kuasa menahan seluruh perasaan sedih yang bergejolak di lubuk hatinya

"Neji _-niisan,_ jangan pergi tinggalkan aku lagi," isak Hinata sambil mencengkram erat tangan Neji seakan mencegah pria itu untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Hinata _-sama_. Aku akan selalu ada disini, di saat bunga Sakura berguguran," ujar Neji sambil melepaskan tangan Hinata yang mencengkram erat lengannya

"Kumohon, jangan pergi," isak Hinata sambil berusaha menggapai tangan Neji.

Hinata hanya mampu menangis saat dilihatnya, sosok Neji Hyuga telah memudar dan bayangnya berubah menjadi beberapa helai kelopak bunga sakura, yang berputar dan berterbangan mengelilinginya.

Sedangkan, Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam mematung dengan linangan air mata, menatap kepergian pangeran bunganya, sepupu, dan kakak yang ia sayangi. Setelah bunga itu menghilang, Hinata langsung jatuh terduduk menatap helaian bunga yang tersisa di atas rerumputan. Hinata pun mengambil bunga, menerbangkan helainya sambil menatap terbangnya helai itu dengan seulas senyum dan mata yang berkaca. Dia hanya mampu berharap, sang bunga akan kembali di hari musim semi yang sama memberinya kehangatan bagaikan dipeluk oleh hamparan bunga-bunga indah.

'Neji- _niisan,_ terima kasih.'

 **-END-**

 **...**

 **Thank you for reading** **.**


End file.
